1. Field
Embodiments relate to A light emitting diode, and more particularly to A light emitting diode capable of achieving an enhancement in light extraction efficiency, and preventing peeling-off and separation of an electrode when the light emitting device is of a flip-chip type for easy heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent lamps are required to be frequently replaced due to occurrence of a dark spot, short lifespan, etc. Furthermore, they are inconsistent with demand for more environmentally friendly illumination devices due to use of fluorescent materials. For this reason, fluorescent lamps are gradually being replaced by other light sources.
Among light emitting devices, there is great interest in light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an alternative light source. LEDs have advantages of semiconductors such as rapid processing speed and low power consumption, are environmentally friendly, and have high energy saving effects. Thus, LEDs are a leading next-generation light source. In this regard, practical application of LEDs to replace existing fluorescent lamps is being actively conducted.
Currently, semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs are applied to televisions, monitors, notebooks, cellular phones, and various appliances equipped with display devices. In particular, they are widely used as backlight units replacing cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs).
As the application range of LEDs expands, demand for LEDs having increased brightness is increased because lamps used in home and buildings, lamps for rescue signals, etc. require high brightness.